


Bee My Valentine

by Katieboe8



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bees, Humor, M/M, Smut, Valentine's Day, panty!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 05:53:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3316640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katieboe8/pseuds/Katieboe8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel drops in with a special surprise for Dean on Valentine's Day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bee My Valentine

Dean looked at the calendar. February 14th. He had never dreaded Valentine's Day like most people do. He could always find a chick to spend the night with. This year it all felt lackluster. He didn't want to go out and sleep with some random chick. His phone began to ring. The caller ID read: Cas. He hit the answer button. "Cas, what is it? Are you okay?" he asked.   
"I'm fine. I need you to walk into the bathroom of your hotel room and close the door." Cas's voice was commanding.   
Dean was alone in the hotel room, Sam was out doing "research" which probably meant he was canoodling with Gabriel. After a moment Castiel said he could come out. The voice had come not from the phone, but from the other room.   
Dean threw open the door and froze. There, on the horribly patterned comforter of the hotel bed was Castiel. He was wearing a white button down shirt and...Dean was shocked. Panties. Cas was wearing panties. "Cas," he groaned, unable to say anything else. There definitely wasn't enough blood flowing to his brain at this point.   
He took another step forward and burst into a loud fit of laughter. He could see Cas's panties clearer now. They were white with yellow lace at the top and they had fucking bees on them. Little tiny honey bees. They were adorable. That was when Castiel said something that made Dean laugh even harder. He pointed to one of the bees and said, "Bee mine?"  
Dean doubled over, tears in his eyes. Once he stopped laughing, he saw that Cas was serious. "I've always been," Dean said. He sat down on the edge of the bed. "Kiss me," he commanded.   
The angel did as he was told. Gently, at first, then feverishly. Like he was dehydrated and Dean was a lake. The hunter began to unbutton Cas's shirt. He got stuck on the second button and was frustrated. "Do you like this shirt?" Dean asked.   
"A little," Castiel said.   
"Well, too bad." Dean ripped the shirt open, tiny plastic buttons flying everywhere.   
"Dean," the angel groaned. His cock was fully hard, peeking out of the top of the panties, pre cum leaking from the tip.   
"Hold on, angel," the hunter said. He pulled off his shirt and blue jeans, leaving him in just his briefs. Then he pulled Castiel into a fierce kiss, hands on his lower back, holding him close. The angel reached down to tug at Dean's underwear and managed to get them off before the kiss ended. "Lube?" Dean inquired. Cas snapped his fingers and a bottle appeared. He poured a generous amount into his hand. Dean pushed the panties aside and slide a lubed finger into Castiel. The angel's back arched and he cried out. Soon it was time to add another finger.  
Dean took his time, teasing the angel and getting him wound up. "I'm gonna fuck you in those panties," he whispered in Castiel's ear. "And you're gonna be a mess."  
Dean pulled his fingers out and replaced them with his cock which was significantly larger. Cas groaned and leaned into him. "Fuck, so tight," Dean moaned. He found a rhythm that was comfortable for both of them.   
Soon, the hunter found the spot that had the angel crying out in pleasure. "Dean, so good," Castiel groaned. He wrapped his legs around the other man's waist.   
Dean nearly lost his mind. He began to fuck the angel harder. "You like this, don't you?" he asked. Cas could only nod in reply. "You're mine, Castiel. Mine," Dean growled.   
"Yours," Cas agreed. He leaned up to kiss the green eyed human's neck, to nip at his collarbone.   
Dean reached between them to squeeze Cas's aching cock. "Touch me," the angel moaned. Dean wrapped a hand around the shaft and pumped in time with his thrusts.   
"Cas, I'm so close," Dean groaned.   
"Cum for me," the angel whispered. And Dean fell down on top of him, cock throbbing as he came inside his angel. He nipped at Castiel's neck, still rubbing his cock.   
Soon, Cas was coming apart as well, yelling how good it felt, thick strands of cum shooting onto his chest and Dean's.   
"Best. Valentine's Day. Ever," Dean panted.   
"Ditto," Castiel said.   
"Really though, bees?"  
"Got your attention."  
Dean laughed and they slept.


End file.
